drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Phat Allen and his Junkyard Pals
Phat Allen and his Junkyard Pals are a group of characters who appeared in the episode Toot Goes Bollywood. They are parodies on Fat Albert and the Cosby kids. Phat Allen is the leader of the gang. The gang is obsessed with circling up with his gang and masturbating. However, they also impotent because of diabetes so they are unable to actually engage in sexual activity with anyone. Members *'Phat Allen' (Parody of Fat Albert) is the leader of the gang. He enjoys circling up masturbating with all his friends and he is the one who orders everyone to do it. He has diabetes which has caused him to be impotent. So, he is unable to have sex, but he is still able to masturbate. *'Mushy Mouth' (Parody of Mushmouth) is a kid with a bad habit of adding "Ba" to the end of most of the words in his sentences. For example: "So-ba, what-ba should we-ba sha-ba do-ba about it-ba?" *'Not Bright Donald' (Parody of Dumb Donald) is a kid who wears a beanie over his head like a mask. It was also revealed that this is actually part of his skin when the DTPD cop ripped it off, revealing the inside of his brains. *'William' (Parody of Bill Cosby) is Bill Cosby himself. The creator of the series and older brother of Mr. Russell. However, he has had no lines in the show so not much is known about him. *'Mr. Russell' (Parody of Russell Cosby) is the youngest member of the gang and the little brother of William. *'Strange Arnold' (Parody of Weird Harold) has had no lines in the show so not much is known about him. *'Smoothy' (Parody of Rudy Davis) has had no lines in the show so not much is known about him. *'Chucky' (Parody of Bucky) has had no lines in the show so not much is known about him. *'The Colonel' (Parody of Colonel Sanders) was not actually in the original TV show, and was most likely a gag. He was seen on the list of people who needed to be killed by Foxxy and during Foxxy's killing spree, she decapitated him. He has had no lines in the show so not much is known about him. Comparisons It is a running gag for the gang to make funny comparisons about things which is something they did in the original show. Drawn Together puts a twist on this by making the characters make dirty and distasteful comparisons about offensive, dark, and overall, non-kid friendly things. ---- *Allen: That girl is like a kid in a candy store. *Donald: A kid in a candy store? *Allen: Cuz she's about to get a salty. ---- *Donald: Hey, Allen. Isn't it true you like a library on Sunday? *Allen: A library on Sunday? *Donald: Yeah! No circulation! ---- *Allen: Foxxy Love, you like a German porn star's mouth. *Foxxy: A German porn star's mouth? *Allen: Cuz you full of shit! ---- *Donald: Foxxy Love, isn't it true you like a bowling ball? *Foxxy: A bowling ball? *Donald: Yeah, you get fingered and thrown down the lane 20 times a night! ---- *Foxxy: They ought to call you Daddy. *Allen: Daddy? *Foxxy: Cuz you missed, terribly. ---- *Allen: They ought to call you guy who refuses to marry my mama. *Foxxy: Guy who refuses to marry my mama? *Allen: Cuz you always just hanging around. ---- *Allen: They ought to call you Lance Armstrong. *Foxxy: Cuz I only got one ball left? *Allen: Wait a minute, isn't Lance Armstrong that guy who hangs upside down from giant magnets? ---- *Foxxy: They should just call me childhood vaccinations. *Allen: childhood vaccinations? *Foxxy: Cuz I've been killing innocent kids. Trivia *When Foxxy read through the list of the members of the gang, one of them was a picture of Colonel Sanders and was labeled "The Colonel". He was seen later in the episode getting decapitated by Foxxy during her killing Kill Bill spree. However, because these were his only appearances, this was most likely just a gag. Category:Characters Category:Parody Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:African Americans Category:Deceased